conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edwardsland
Edwardsland, also known as the Commonwealth of Edwardsland, is a state in the Republic of Atlion, bordering Älskadeland to the north, New Welland to the south, and Athens to the east. The name, Edwardsland is derived from the fact that the area was formally a large British colony and named after King Edward VI who was the British monarch at the time of settlement, the area was settled by large number of English, Welsh and Irish people. The states capital is New Gloucester, which was the second settlement in Edwarsdland settled by British pioneers. Edwardsland is one of the most sparsely populated regions of Atlion, as the state is mostly made up of plains, and is where most of Atlion's farmland is located. Edwardland's culture is largely influenced by British and Western European, English is the official language, although Welsh and Irish are also widely spoken languages due to historic ethnic migration. Edwardsland is known for having relatively warm summers, which sometimes can lead to severe droughts in lower lying areas, and cold winters with snow, which can also lead to flash flooding. History Politics Edwardsland is recognised as one of the more liberal states in Atlion, as most citizens will normally vote for the Liberal candidate for national government. Liberal Parties are almost always in power in state government, particularly the Edwardsland Liberal Party, which has mostly social economic policies. Edwardsland abides by the Atlion constitution, and allows Civil Unions, and Gun Ownership, although many in Edwardsland oppose gun ownership, and few own guns, apart from farmers. State Government The state constitution of Edwardsland establishes the structure, duties and powers of the Edwardsland government. Edwardsland has a unicameral legislature, the Edwardsland State Council, which is based at Kings Hall, in New Gloucester, the ESL forms the legislative part of the state government, and the Executive consists of the State Governor, and the Deputy Governor, and staff agencies estbalished by the legislature. Edwardsland has no state court system, and instead relies on the national Supreme Court of Atlion, which operates out of its main state branch in New Gloucester. The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) holds the majority in the legislature, followed by the Labour Party of Edwardsland (LP) and the Edwardsland Conservative Party (CP). The State council consists of 70 seats, of which the LDP controls 40, the LP controls 20 and the Conservatives control 10. Administrative Divisions Edwardsland is divided into 12 further counties and 3 municipalities. Local government can take any of the following forms: county government and municipal government. City governments has much less power than county governments, cities generally have mayors, city councils or governors. Counties are headed by County Councils, which are headed by a County Governor, who represents the county in the state government. Edwardsland is divided into four regions, which form now government, and are only used to identify parts of the state. The largest county is Estir County, and the smallest being Elizabeth County. The regions and counties are as follows; Geography Edwardsland is mostly made up of plains and praires, and as a result the region is known for ranching, and farming. British pioneers moving further inland set up many ranches, herding cattle and other animals, also using the land to farm crops such as corn, and wheat. Edwardsland has a small coastline to the atlantic ocean, which is mainly dominated by the cities of New Gloucester, Reddingford and Newidport, Llandudno Island lies just 25 miles off the coast of New Gloucester, and is often known as 'Nature Island' because of the large National Park located on the island, Llandudno Island Natural Park, because of the islands extensive biodiversity it is protected, and no new buildings can be built inside the national park. The River Yeo runs through most of the state, flowing into Tirnewyd Lake in the North, near the border with Athens. The Atlion mountains lie to the Northwest of Edwardsland, and the state covers few parts of the mountains, with the highest peak being Humpback Peak at 13,084 ft. Climate Economy Demographics Largest Cities NewGloucester.jpg|Newidport is the third fourth city in Edwardsland edwardslandcapital.jpg|Edwardsland's Capital is New Gloucester Religion Language The official state language is English, although the Welsh langauge is also widely spoken, due to cultural decent from original settlers in Edwardsland. Irish is also a widely spoken langauge. Some road signs in Edwardsland are written in English and Welsh. Culture State Symbols The official state symbols of Edwardsland are the flag, and its unofficial coat of arms. The flag and the coat of arms both depict the Great Bustard (Otis Tarda) an bird which has been extinct in Atlion since 1835, which was brought over from Britain during settling. The Bustard was mostly living in the areas around Edwardsland. The flag's green stripes represent the grassy downs of the state, and the white representing the chalky underlay of the area. Category:Regions Category:Atlion Category:Edwardsland